Kasa Hisujiya
Kasa is Yutaka's and Kiyoshi's mother and Hiroshi's wife. She is a very strong fire user and has knowledge of Element Signs. Character Outline Personality Kasa Hisujiya had shown that she was a rather kind mother towards both Yutaka and Tobias. She was very cautious when the situation called for it. Abilities Due to training Yutaka, she was undoubtedly a powerful individual.Chapter 1 She was able to go toe to toe with her son even defeating him - a rare feat, according to the latter. In Season 2, she demonstrated that she was able to sense demons. Appearance Kasa wears a white battle suit with black shoulder, knee, elbow, back-of-hands and chest and back. She has black hair. History Background Shortly after her birth, she was sealed with an unknown dragon as her Element Sign. It is presumed that her mother or father taught her how to manipulate fire, if not them than her Element Sign. She and Hiroshi fell in love with each other and the two got married. Their first child was born several years later and his name was Kiyoshi Hisujiya. On the eve of the Five Days of Death, Kasa gave birth to Yutaka. The next day, the Demons attacked and she watched as, both, Kiyoshi and Hiroshi go off to battle but they didn't return alive. After those five days: she kept a closed lip about the event. Current History Summi Arc Kasa was sparing Yutaka. He asked if it can be a draw and she agreed. They both went in for some dinner and Yutaka asked why the kanji for "Fire" was on his right palm. Kasa explained that it's an Element Sign. She went outside and saw thatTobias and Yutaka were on the roof. She asked them to come down and they did. She walked back inside the house. The heat flashes caught her attention and she told Tobias to go home and for Yutaka to come in. Raitrious was about to kill Kasa but Yutaka, Tobias and Ichuji stopped him before he could do it. She grabbed his shin and was almost killed but Ichuji started to seal him with a Lightning Seal. But this failed and Raitrious blew a huge whole in the wall. He escaped and Yutaka followed him. After, Tobias was shot down, she helped Tobias get to his feet. She saw Yutaka fight Raitrious and also heard him say that he's going to resurrect his brothers for world domination. After he disappeared, she went to by Yutaka a new kimono. When Yutaka walked out of the teriyaki hut, she gave him a new gi and a bag full of supplies. She bid him farewell and both boys went on their way. She looked up at the sky and a breeze ran into them. She than said: Hiroshi and Kiyoshi. Shukai arc Kasa examined Yutaka's right hand and scars looking for anything that does not belong in his body. She found out that there was an evil presence somewhere in his body. She commented that she found something and returned to the village.Yutaka chapter 31 Trivia *Kasa is a straw hat. *As described in the flashback in 10:40, by the time the events of 2029 rolled around, she was deceased. How exactly she passed away was not revealed.10:40 References Category:Characters Category:Hisujiya Clan